


Attack on Titan: Tough Love

by Kaalakaua



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, aot - Freeform, aotfanfic, attack on titan - Freeform, fanfictionromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalakaua/pseuds/Kaalakaua
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction, and nothing can save them except themselves. In the world gone mad, and a young woman must face this with her fellow comrades. Anna Campbell, is a young girl thrown into this shit of a world and becomes a member of the scouts regiment! Upon entering the survey corps, she remembers, a fellow ‘man’ by the name of Levi ackerman. After joining, and thrown into expeditions, and saved what becomes of her. Feeling the grief of her comrades, and a sudden love for Levi she becomes torn between two worlds. As for Levi, he doesn’t even know the first thing about love.———————————————-Anime: Attack on TitanThis book is inspired by the anime AOT, and some events may be similar as well as characters! Not everything within this book shall be remotely the same, as I wish to add my own events and twists towards it!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman - Relationship





	1. Prologue

When the outbreak first began, it was like another nightmare inside the walls. When the sky became a dark grey, and swallowed in the depths of the clouds. The people looking on like ants, watching gigantic monsters tower over them. It had to be nothing more than just a nightmare. Hearing the screams of the innocent, the woman, and children. Watching them run for their very lives, day in and day out. Hiding from those creatures, that tormented everyone they came across. Devouring them, with no remorse, and feeding on their flesh and bones. Spitting out what they couldn't eat entirely, and leaving nothing but blood trails in their paths. 

Bodies upon thousands of people, lied within the streets of the Shiganshina district in Wall Maria. Then thousands more within the other districts, that seemed to pile upon each other. People tried evacuate inside the boats, hoping they could escape towards a different direction. What was life for us anymore? Did we ever have freedom to begin with. It seemed like we never was given an option to survive and be free. For when we were born, we were already raised within the cages. Always being afraid of what lurked outside the walls. Into the vast opened fields, that stretch so far, you couldn't see any further than that. Many villages had already been outside the walls, and those were the first people to die. 

We do not know what causes these changes, and how and where these titans came from. We do not know, why they are trying to kill us. We only know, we must fight, we must try and survive. After the collapse of those walls, that location was now apart of the Titan territory. It became something of their domain. It also made them closer to the second district within that area, which was the district next door. It was harder now, and those people feared for their lives, unable to know when it'll happen. That is when the announcement was made, for the regiments of each district to come up with a plan. Eventually, this became that of the scouts regiment, which are a group that fights for humanity. 

They are the only ones, that go outside the walls, and venture far and beyond. They are also the only people that put their lives on the line, and risk everything to find the truth. They believe that something lies beyond these walls, that humanity can have a chance at surviving and living. When the rumors spread, it became that of a suicide mission, but many people still thought it to be truthful. However, after each expedition, it didn't seem to be getting any closer to discovering the truth. It was only that of dead bodies, after another, and the horror that people saw with the titans. 

Many comrades fell on those dark days, and the more they did, the more the faith of the living disbelieved them. Calling them murderers, and asking if they even knew what they were doing. Chanting horrible names at them, giving them hell for killing their children on a pointless expedition. Captains, after commanders had to listen to those same chants every single time. It became like a home base whenever they heard it. What was the point now, why would we fight for something that seemed impossible to reach. What felt like those days, months later, a boy by the name of Eren Yeager seemed to change that view. He vowed he'd eliminate every single Titan, and he'd join the survey corps. 

Nonetheless, a young girl was in the same district as Eren, and saw his intentions. After her parents were both killed by titans, and she watched her grandmother get devoured she didn't know what was left for her. She felt no purpose in her life, but she sought some type of vengeance for these things. She had long blonde hair, with small strands getting in between her eyelids. Her small, yet gleaming green orbs, that shimmered with the light. She was an average height female, being 5'5. Seeing the devastation before her, she had to toughen herself up more. Her tears became stained on her checks, and her eyes narrowed down, with a sheer hatred. 

"....Titans...You will pay for what you did.." She young girl stated. Her voice sounded more like an older woman's now, because it was. Her face having a sharp chin, and her cheekbones forming into a tighter squeeze. She grew into her face, and standing tall, with the rest that surrounded her. Her legs being tucked together, and her stance having her chest poke out. Slamming her arm and hand down against her chest, as she saluted with the rest of them. Her hair still long, and flowing somewhat with the gentle breeze. She didn't blink, not once, as she stare straightforward. Hearing the steps against the dust, and dirt underneath, she continued to have the same mindset. 

'Elimination', 'vengeance', 'death' as it echoed in her mind, like the haunted passed that consumed her. When the captain whom was in charge of the trainees approached her, he shouted with his lungs. "What's your name!!" He spoke, harshly, and deeply, having his arms behind his back. With just a hard saluted, and a deep, and firm gaze, she responded back towards the man. "Sir! Anna Campbell, Sir!"


	2. Days before Graduation

It'll be just a few days, before the 104th cadet corps would be graduating. Training was tough, and horrible as it'll always been. However personalities for certain individuals didn't seem to change at all. 

Inside the eating area or the 'mess hall' was the rest of the people chatting. They were either discussing the training that happened a few hours ago, or talking about what comes next. 

However, sitting in the far end, was the young girl, by the name of Anna Campbell. She didn't really talk much to others, for the most part she kept to herself. She somewhat had encounters with Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Armin, and Connie. 

She also happened to meet a sweet girl, whom deemed to innocent for this world. Christa, which she met the beginning of the time here. It was back inside the training grounds. 

A few days earlier . . . 

"Come on can't this stupid thing go any faster!" One boy shouted, at his ODM gear. A young girl, and another male glanced back at him. "Yeah, keep beating on it, and I'm sure it'll listen to ya." A smart remark Jean would responded. The boy turned around, and narrowed his eyes down. 

Giving a shrinking look of distastefulness towards the other male. He'd shred with common sense, as he flew throughout the trees in the training grounds. "Besides, you are doing it wrong anyways." Jean commented further. "Oh yeah! Look who's talking, you have that shit so far up your ass, I bet you can taste the metal!" The other replies. 

Jean eyes widened, with an embarrassment blush, and then grinned his teeth together. "Why you!" Jean argued. Eventually the trio landed on the ground, as Jean slowly planted his feet. He soon walked over towards the other male, and looked down at him. The height difference was unmatched, due to the other being as tiny as he was. 

The rest had arrived in the same outer location, as Anna was in her own group. She was with, Eren, Mikasa, Christa, and Armin. Once the rest of them landed, Anna held in the back awaiting for the next thing to do. She wondered what the fuss was about in her mind, but somehow to focused on other matters. 

Her eyes did dart in the direction, and she noticed the presence of the others. Eren walked up, with the hotheaded steam he always had. Somehow managed to get into an disagreement with Jean. "Jean you ass! You shouldn't be that so damn uptight! Big mouth!" Eren shouted. "You shrimp! Why don't you mind your own goddamn business!" Jean responded. The two continued with their fussing, until Mikasa intercepted like she always did. 

It always made Anna wonder, if they were always like this. Always at each other, as if they were family, the bond seemed to be there. She didn't want to jump into conclusions nonetheless, as she stood on the sidelines. She could see the commotion, but decided to stop staring. Her gaze matching the horizon where it met with the sun. 

She was keeping her blades in the palms of her hands, and slowly placed them back into the holsters. She wondered why, she kept them so tightly, they'd been hurting her fingers every single day. She was beginning to get blisters from it, and slowly eyed her hands opening them. 

"Oh? Are you okay?" One asked, as she approached. Anna in the blink of her eyelids, matched with the other young girl approaching her. She had blonde hair as well, but somewhat shorter than Anna's. She also had blue eyes, not green, and they were bolder and bigger. 

They were full of love, compassion, kindness, and modesty. She looked so cheerful, and helpful, that you couldn't help but give her some slight attention. Anna, blinked once more, unable to know if the girl was speaking to her. It was the first time someone actually said something, or acknowledge her. 

Anna whenever she did speak, had an accent, it was heavy, but she taught herself to be without it. It was also a strain on her voice sometimes, trying to keep it contained. She didn't want to be judged by others, so she spoke as plain as she could. 

Her voice was almost similar to Mikasa's voice, but had a more lively tone towards it. It was girly, but also stern as well. "...are you talking to me?" Anna questioned. The other girl nodded, with a smile, and she looked down at Anna's hand. "Mhm. I noticed your hand. I felt bad, because I've been watching you train. You work hard, a lot." She commented.

Anna hadn't really payed that close attention towards her hand. Although, she'd be lying saying it wasn't an issue to deal with. Her eyed gazed at the small marks, stretched against her skin. Slowly re-locking eyes with Christa once more. "I guess so." Anna replied. 

"Here, I'll try and get some bandages for you, also I recommend you get some meds, so it's not infected." Christa told her. Her eyes showed sympathy, as well as high concerned. Almost as if she wanted to touch her hand, and try and assist. However not knowing Anna that well, it was like she didn't want to take the risk, but she did. 

"Thanks but—" Anna was about to say, before she got rudely interrupted. "Christa, what do you think you are doing with this stranger. You should know better than to run off my sweet." A cold, yet girly voice came rushing through. Christa already knew whom it was, but it was the first time Anna heard such a tone. 

Her eyes matched with the woman coming up, having short hair, into a ponytail. Her eyes narrow, and sharp, with these unseen lips. She was also taller than Christa, and Anna combined. Anna hadn't said anything, but felt insulted about the 'stranger' comment. 

"Y—Ymir.. I-shes not gonna hurt me, I just wanted too speak to her, she was hurt." Christa tried explaining. "Oh you poor dear, you are so naive, what would you do without me." Ymir stated towards her. Her hands now resting on Christa's shoulders for comfort. Ymir then rotated her gaze towards Anna whom was leaning on the tree still. 

"Don't be thinking about taking my poor Christa away from me. I'm the only one protecting her, and if you get her into some trouble. We are going to have an issue, new blood." Ymir threatened. Anna use to be the type to get nervous in these situations. She use to always feel in the 'wrong' for speaking her mind. 

Although, since the altercations and chaos that has been happening. She didn't feel the need to be like that anymore, her life was shattered in a matter of a few months. Now, she was getting pain in the ass, by some random hippie and her girlfriend? Anna eyes narrowed down, as she pressed her back firmly on the bark. 

"Listen, witch. I'm not trying to steal anyone, from anybody. She approached me, so why don't you keep your empty threatens to yourself, or I'll make You pay for it." Anna said sternly. Christa eyes shimmered with this concerned and fearful look. She didn't want them fighting, and she knew how Ymir could be as well. 

Ymir sneered her mouth, as her nose twitched, as she slowly approached Anna more. "Oh is that so. Well let's find out then." Ymir commented. However before she could go further, she was snatched by the arm, by Christa. "No! Ymir. Stop. Please, we shouldn't be fighting each other, we are all comrades, we fight for the same cause." Christa stated. 

When she spoke about truth and determination her tone changed. She was more, into that of a captain, or someone taking charge. Ymir eyes looked back at her, and Anna glanced her gaze in that direction too. In a matter of a few seconds, Ymir started to smirk, and hug Christa tightly. 

"Of course my darling! I will do anything for you, now let's go." She said. Christa eyes widened, and blinked as she got grabbed away by her. Anna watched as the two left her vision, and Christa looked back as she waved. 

Anna in that moment, eyes widened, as she watched the wave happen. She didn't know if Christa felt that they were friends now, but Anna decided to be nice and wave slightly back. 

Present Time . . . 

Since that time, Anna didn't know what to think of Christa, more than she was being helpful. She was also on a damn leash when it came to Ymir. She didn't know why that girl acted the way she did, perhaps she liked Christa. 

Either way, Anna tsk her lips with a small smack, and closed her eyes for a moment. It would be another long day, and therefore it was time for a rest. Everyone was suppose to be heading to bed anyhow, and therefore Anna started heading off in the direction. 

The barracks, a place where you had to sleep for the remainder of the training time. If it wasn't long enough as it was already, there would be a lot of difficult roads ahead.


	3. Graduation Day

"Alright Soldiers! You have officially have been off my shit list! And are now on my kick ass list!" The captain shouted, as he walked through the isle. The cadets of the 104th training grounds, listened as they stood still in the line. 

Hearing their captain shout at them, as the beginning was coming to a closure. All those hard months, which escalated into years. It was finally time, the day arrived for graduation day. People nerves, chilling up their spines, as they felt the sweat from their brows. 

"This is what you've been training for! This, is what you were here for! This, is what you were fighting for! I promise you, you will not survive if you do not take into consideration every aspect that has happened to you!" He continued. 

"You will be officially dead! When you step outside any walls, and your ass had better prepare for when that day comes! When it does, everyone will be looking at you! For humanities survival!" He preached. Eventually, taking his arm and placing it firmly against his chest where his heart was. 

His face squinting with an intense face, and his eyes becoming bold and big. His shining head, piercing down, with the moonlight. The bomb fires surrounding them, as teach cadet was roll, by roll with one another. In the centerpiece, Anna stood, her eyes fixed on the captain as he pasted around them. 

Eren, and the others, did the same, having their eyes locked on him. Soon turning their gaze forward, as Eren gave a more trimming grin of despise with it. He hated the titans, more than anyone within the cadet corps, which was hard for anyone to withstand. He felt he had something to prove, and thus that kept him going through his life. 

Anna however had other worries, and matters on her hands, because she was within the same district. Although any mysterious laid within her family, that her herself couldn't comprehend since her time. She felt she owed something towards them. So she pushed herself to become that, what she felt. 

"When I call your name! You have placed within the top 11 of the cadets! You have train, immeasurably, and deserve your pick!" He stated. After a small pause, with that, it was like a pen could be heard. Nothing was making any noises, beside the brittles of the wind behind them all. 

"....Sasha ..... Jean ..... Eren ..... Annie..... Reiner... Mikasa... Bertholdt .... Armin .... Christa ... Marco.... and Anna!" The captain finished. When Anna heard her name, at first her eyes watched as the rest came up. For some, she knew they'd place top 11, because of their skills. 

For starters it was Eren's determination, which placed him there. Throughout training it was painful watching him do things. Mikasa holding his damn hand every now and then. His prideful demeanor kept him motivated. 

Jean's smart remarks got him there, because of his skills with the ODM gear. He was having great maneuvers and this placed him in height ranks. There was also Annie's hand to hand combat skills, which made her a force of nature. 

Reiners spirit, Bertholdt's tenacity, Christa's acknowledge and her skills with ODM gear as well. It seemed that everyone had something that could be easily done. Hell, even Armin, the weakest one, that other than Connie, somehow managed to get top. 

Connie didn't of course, because for some of the training, he slept in. Complaining about how he didn't know what to do. Always thinking he'd do it later, which eventually never came to pass. Anna eyes jolted once her name was called. Being the last to be called, others slowly watched as she walked up. 

The reason being is, Anna wasn't like the other 'children'. In fact, she was more mature, than anyone within the 104th cadet corps. She also, had the wisdom of someone, within the captains ranks. Perhaps, it was all that studying she did when she was growing up. 

At least from what she could remember that is, other things seem to be a blur for her. Stepping into the line with the rest of the group. She placed her hands behind her back, and looked straight ahead. This would be her chance to decide what branch she wanted to follow. 

Being within the top ranks, you had the ability to choose what you wanted. Some people's decisions were already made up. In a way, Anna's was as well, because of what she told herself long ago. Since those dark times, and events, she remaind focus. 

As the day's went by, which went into weeks, which lasted for the months. She felt her mind became fuzzed and unclear. Was she really willing to put everything on the line now? Was it worth, giving up for this point? It was such hard confusion, that it escalated further and further. 

After her own long montage, she pierced her eyes focused once again. Eyeing nothing but the flames that burned behind them. Feeling the heat, and sweat somewhat drip down her skin. Feeling like small bubbles, coming up towards her neck and chest. 

"I wish you all good luck cadets! You did well in your training' that is all I have for you! May the Gods have mercy on us all! May your wings be that of your freedom! You are our last hope for humanity. Dismissed!" He shouted. 

"Yes sir!" Everyone exclaimed, with a final salute.

It seemed that first time was finished, and so therefore it was turning into another nightfall. Inside the mess hall, where the small get together was happening. For everyone that graduated that day, would be a few days away. 

It'll be the first mission, or expedition inside the walls. Between the three branches to decide for, which would be Scouts regiment, garrison regiment, and military police. It'll be a difficult decision to manage, but as stated a lot of people already had their minds set. 

It was mostly for people looking for the safey within the walls. That being the military police, where you'd fight right beside the king. A false, accusation just to not state you are too much of a pussy to go into a fight. The other option would be garrison where you focus mostly on the innocent and the children. 

Those that were beyond that of stupidity, and dumb enough to believe life outside the walls. That was the place of the scouts regiment. Men and women laying down their lives, for whatever reasons they had. 

Anna was sitting at the table, by herself, everyone in their normal clothing it'll seem. She had on a shirt, long sleeve. Not as clean as she'd liked it, but clean enough to wear it. Wearing some tight fitted pants, that clasped around her thighs. 

She had some small back ass, roundish, along with her chest being poked. Her blonde hair resting on her shoulders and back, and her small bangs going to the side. Whenever she turned to look at someone, small pieces of strands would find their way to her eyelids. 

She wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but she had eaten somewhat. Usually she could go days without eating, which wasn't healthy for her size. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't really short either. Compared to the other girls, she was actually in between. 

Anna could hear the small conversations amongst everyone. Them discussing about the branches they'd be heading in. Others having difficulty believing everything that happened. Indeed, everyone was exhausted, but truthful, everyone was just tired and propounded.

Anna glancing down at her cup, slowly picked it up, tracing her hands between the mug. Taking a small sip of whatever it was. She found it to be whether refreshing. It had to be herbs, sweet smell, and the taste wasn't all that great. 

It was enough to make you drink it however, as she continued to sip every now and then. The chuckling amongst her comrades, she eyed Eren and the others. Even though they argued with the peeps within their group. They somewhat always managed to be hanging around one another. 

Anna didn't seem to fully understand why that is, because she didn't take the time to ask. She always assumed, which those usually got her no where. It was a bad habit of hers. She wanted to break it, but since her own issues controlled her, she paid no mind.

It didn't take long before Armin noticed that she was sitting by herself. He sought out to change that quickly, as he approached her table. "..Hey! Haha, it looks like we made it." Armin started to say. Anna, slowly removed her lips from the tip of the cup to listen. 

Hadn't noticed or realized that Armin had showed up, his big bold blue eyes, shining with this friendly aroma. It made her confused, as to why he'd be this way. It reminded her of that girl from months ago, Christa. 

She couldn't say anything as he continued on, not allowing her to tell him off. "I mean, I can't even believe I made it into the top 11. Can you? I'm not strong like you or the others, I'm sure you can tell." He said chuckling nervously. Slowly sitting down at the table she was at, placing his legs through the chair way. 

"But hey! Look on the bright side, we'll all be here together. I mean, have you decided what branch you are headed into yet? I'm sure you've heard, Eren is talking about joining the scouts regiment." He said with a more softer tone.

She could tell his compassion for Eren set inside him, his eyes became more of a frown. Those orbs, seemed to change shape in a way. Anna couldn't speak, as she looked down the same way. Hearing that, made her sad, because of Eren's hotheaded personality. She felt he'd kill himself one day, or be seriously injured. 

"I mean, I know what his intentions are, but I feel like he's just—- I don't know? Going to get himself killed." Armin said. His sighing turning into a compelling shiver, with a concerned look. However his eyes and face popped up with a determinate appeal. 

"Well! If he's joining it than so am I. I can't let him do it by himself. I mean, what kind of friend would I be right? Oh' I'm sorry, I guess I'm just talking so much, I forgot I asked you a question.." Armin had stated. Anna eyes twinkled, as she also remembered for that brief interruption. 

She was so into his speaking, she had forgotten herself, and thus she slowly gripped her cup more. The question that everyone was asking everyone around, which was more painful than the last. Hearing it repeatedly, was just, horrible to say the least. 

Her eyes took a dark gleam towards them, and her hair fell down with her face. Her eyes giving these circle orbs, that had those hurtful pain within them. Was it really this hard to say? Perhaps, she was overthinking it much. Finally taking deep breathes, she came to her thoughts quickly. 

"...I—I'm joining the scouts." She told him. Armin's eyes widened with a tremendous surprise, but relaxed. "I see." He simply replied. "Well, it looks like we both are headed straight for the fire. But, I suppose we all have our reasons." Armin told her. 

Armin eventually gotten up from the table, and recollect himself. A soft smile went upon his lips, creasing into a grin. "Well! In that case, I look forward to seeing you there." Armin said cheerfully. Anna eyes opened, blinking a few times, seeing his upbeat tone now. 

He was really that of a friendly rounded person, perhaps she could try and be more like that. How she use to be, trying to be the bigger person, with a more optimistic appeal. After awhile, a captain came into the mess hall. He had announced it was once again time to hit the hay. 

Everyone slowly walking out the mess hall, and Eren and his gang following pursuit. Anna slowly rose from the table, and had made sure her area was clean. She was somewhat that of a clean freak, not really, but she didn't like being dirty or messy. 

It was beaten into her at a young age, that she can remember quite clearly. It was hard not to remember it as well, with all the bruises she endured. Finding herself walking out the mess hall, and into the courtyard grounds, heading for the barracks again. 

A small pale sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she trailed her way towards the barracks again. Finding herself humming with what she believed to be an old childhood memory of hers. Not knowing where it came from, but those tunes seemed to sooth her. 

Approaching the barracks, she walked inside them, and closed them behind her. In just a few days, it'll be the first real mission of theirs. Just graduated and already, it seemed like they were going straight for the devils gates themselves. Anna trying not to fully dwell on that, she closed her eyes drifting asleep.


End file.
